


The Demon and the Deep Blue Sea

by ZanzaFlux



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: AU, Friendship, Mer-May 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanzaFlux/pseuds/ZanzaFlux
Summary: Life began in the sea.  It is full of both wondrous and dangerous creatures.  It's all about your perspective and intent.  One man is about to find out personally that the sea will not be underestimated.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	The Demon and the Deep Blue Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FullmetalDevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/gifts).



> Alright, just letting y'all know this story is non-canon. This is a story written for Mer-May (I know, it's a little late lol). This was a fun collab I did with my friend FullmetalDevil. Read her entry first if you haven't already. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208540
> 
> My story picks up where here ends. Benny, Tom, and Allison all belong to her.
> 
> Ben is not an ink demon this time, but a demon crab! You can see him here:  
> https://zanzaflux.tumblr.com/post/618580689105944576/im-participating-in-mer-may-for-the-first-time

Most people around the world know how precarious the vast seas and the ocean depths can be. Those who choose to work in those waters know better than most. Whether they be a fisherman or scientist and everything in between, they know that to underestimate those waters is to invite misfortune. It is in their best interest to respect it because you never know who may be watching.

South of a small, thriving coastal town is an area teeming with an abundance of life. It sits in a stretch of water the locals have dubbed, “ _The Devil’s Sea_ ”, so named for the accidents that have befallen those who fished too close to it. Crab pots had been crushed, buoys had been sent floating out to sea, and nets had been shredded beyond repair. Boats that had gotten too close had been sunk, claimed by those dangerous waters only to become part of the town’s pride and joy: the coral reef. 

A few years ago, a wild life rehabilitation center was established close to the town. Students and scientists studied the reef and its inhabitants. ‘ _The Devil’s Sea'_ and the reef there in became protected. No one was allowed to fish there. The Coast Guard constant patrols made sure of that. The center even encouraged the local fishermen to report any injured animals they found so they could be helped. It was an arrangement that benefited both sides. 

Such efforts helped soften the reputation of the area. It was still a stretch of ocean to be wary of, but there were fewer ship wrecks the past few years. Nets, traps, and buoys were still being destroyed on a daily basis. It continued to vex many a fishermen that made their living out there. 

One of these unfortunate souls was Jason Anderson. Not only was he a fisherman but a crabber as well. He even built his own pots to catch crabs and the occasional lobster. This was something the men in his family did for generations. It’s what he did to support the loves of his life: his wife and two little girls. He would give them the world if he could. This is why the destruction of his crab pots hits him so hard. 

Jason was inspecting his boat after a terrible storm they had a few nights ago. “ _Lucille_ ” was his pride and joy. She had never let him down and he always took good care of her. So far, there was no major damage. Just a lot of seaweed, kelp, and trash to clean off her. Her equipment seemed to be in working order as well. Jason thought he was having a good day until his neighbor, Tom, dropped by with some of his mangled crab pot.

“Oh goddamit! Not again!” Tom chuckled at the string of colorful words that left the redhead's mouth. He helped Jason carry the busted pots to the garage on the side of the house. Tools lined the walls neatly and other odd materials were stored on the shelves. A pot was placed on a workbench where Jason studied it intensely. 

“Maybe the storm did this.” Tom tried to sound optimistic. He knew his friend was growing frustrated with the loss of his equipment. From the deepening frown on the other man’s face, he knew it wasn’t working.

“No, my pots were pride open. See how the edges are bent? Something broke into it and stole my crabs!” Jason grumbled and pulled a few tools off the wall.

“I don’t know why you try to catch them now. Why not wait until crabbing season starts?” Tom leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. He watched as the redhead tried to hammer out the bent metal. He was determined to fix his busted crab pots.

“You know I can’t compete with bigger ships that come through here. Hell, even their crab pots are bigger than mines!” Jason ran his fingers through his hair. “If I can just catch a dozen or so off season, I can make some extra cash. But something keeps wrecking my pots!”

Tom rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Maybe it’s a shark?"

“It could be. It’s so strange. Sharks usually leave something behind. Broken shells or meat. The pots were picked clean. Even the bait was gone!” Jason groaned.

Tom pat his friend on the back and offered to help. He grabbed some pliers and took the bent hinges off the trap door. The crabber was grateful for the extra hands and offered Tom a beer as thanks. They both fell into companionable silence as they worked. After a few minutes, the silence was broken by Jason.

“So, how did you do yesterday?”

“I had a decent haul.” Tom remarked. “Found a good spot to catch mackerel and managed to fill five crates. Made a pretty penny off of them too.”

“I bet.” Jason chuckled. His friend seemed to have the best luck when he went out to sea. He rarely came home empty handed.

Tom twisted the copper wires that held the hinges together. “Well, maybe you should come with me next time. I don’t mind the company.”

“Oh no you don’t!” Jason waved a hammer at the other man. “You’re not using me as an excuse to get back out there. Allison would kill me!”

“She’s not that bad.” Tom chuckled. “She does get angry with me because I won’t let her do certain things.”

Jason looked up from his work. “At least she didn’t threaten you with a harpoon gun!” 

“I don’t blame June. You were practically hovering over her.”

Jason laughed and rubbed the back of neck. “I couldn’t help it. It was our first child.” Both men laughed. Jason was a nervous wreck back then. He was so worried something bad might happened, he followed his wife all around the house. In the end, everything worked out fine and Bethany was born happy and healthy.

Tom grew quiet and his stare was slightly distant. Jason noticed and asked if something was wrong. The older man shook his head and sighed. 

“I had my mic in the water, listening to a pod of whales that was close by, when I heard an animal in distress. I tried to find it, but I lost it.”. Tom began rubbing his arm absentmindedly. “Since I couldn’t find the wounded animal, I continued fishing. I accidentally caught something in my net.”

Jason was intrigued. “What was it?”

Tom looked up at him, then off to the side. “It was a…jellyfish.”

The redhead winced sympathetically. With sharks or other marine animals, it’s easy to grab them and toss them back. Jellyfish couldn’t be handled so easily. 

“I was moving it to a tub full of salt water when it stung me.”

“What?!” Jason shouted. He nearly dropped the hammer in his hand. Tom could have run into any number of deadly jellyfish that roamed this area of ocean. “Geez man, are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It hurt for a little while, but it’s okay now. See?”. Tom held up his arm. There was a small, fading scar on his forearm. “The poor guy was just scared. I managed to get it into the tub and kept it safe until I could release it near the reef.”

Jason sighed and ran his fingers through his red hair. “Look man, you need to be more careful. You have Allison to come home to. And she’ll be having the baby soon. They can’t afford to loose you.”

“I know, I know.”. Tom ran his hand down his face. He looked very tired all of a sudden.

Jason shook his head and went back to hammering out the dents in his crab pot. “The sea is full of wondrous but deadly creatures. You never know what you’ll run into out there.”

He missed the soft smile that spread across Tom's face. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

**OoOoOoOoO**

It took Jason a day or two to fix most of his broken crab pots. He knew he shouldn’t set them out again, but he was incredibly stubborn according to his wife. She was right of course. Still, she knew she couldn’t talk him out of it, so she got up very early to pack a few meals for him. June knew he would be out to sea for a few days and she didn’t want him to go hungry.

“You’re a glutton for punishment, y'know that?” June chuckled as she handed her husband the cooler full of food.

“I know.” He stored the cooler below deck before wrapping June up in a warm hug. “But that’s why you love me!”

“Uh huh.”. She punches him on the shoulder lightly, but leans into him. “Yeah yeah. Just come back safe okay?”

Jason laughed. “Hey, it’s me! Safe is my middle name!”

June rolled her eyes and pushes him towards ' _Lucille_ '. “Alright Mr. Safe, you better get going. The sun'll be coming up in a few hours.”

“Yes ma'am!”. Jason boarded his ship and checked _Lucille’s_ engines. She roared to life before settling down to a loud our. He made sure the pots were secure, the crane in working order, and the nets he would need were stored away. After doing one more check to make sure he didn’t forget anything, he pulled away from the dock, and headed south towards ' _The Devil's Sea_.’

Dawn began to break as Jason reached the edge of the coral reef. The sky was painted pale oranges and yellows as the dark blues of night gave way to the cerulean blue of day. He navigated _Lucille_ around the reef, careful not to disturb the delicate ecosystem within. He would head further south where he was sure the crabs congregated. 

Near the crane on the deck sat nets of various sizes and thickness. As he made his way to his favorite spot, he cast a small net to catch a few fish. He brought his crab pots up from the hull of his boat and sat them on the deck. He cut up the fish and placed the pieces and a weight inside each crab pot. He tied a thick rope to the top of one of the cages and the other end to a small buoy with a red flag on top. There was also red wires weaved through the bars of the pot. This helped him identify his pots in case the buoy was lost. The last thing he did was connect one pot to another with strong chains so they wouldn’t get separated.

Jason checked a panel near the boat's steering controls. He flipped a few switches and stared at a map that appeared on the small screen. A little yellow dot glowed and pulsated on the map. The tracking device attached to the buoy were working like a charm. He also powered up the crane that sat on the deck. It swiveled from side to side, then tilted down before returning to its original position.

“Perfect!” Jason beamed. He was ready to do some crabbing.

Jason set _Lucille_ on autopilot so that she coasted south of the coral reef. As she moved at a good clip, he tossed the crab pots off the stern of the boat. The weight of the pots made them sink quickly to the bottom and the buoys bobbed to the surface. Once he was satisfied at the placement of his traps, he slowed his boat down to a stop. The sea was calm and the day was beautiful. The only thing he needed to do was sit back, relax, and wait for the crabs to come to him.

He grabbed a little hand radio and tuned it to his favorite country music station. He couldn’t help but hum to the upbeat songs as he enjoyed the meal June packed for him. As much as he enjoyed this time to himself, he never forgot why he did this. He wanted to give June and his girls the best life possible and if he had to bust his ass for days on end, he’d gladly do it to make sure they were happy. So as the sky grew dark and the stars glittered like crystals high above him, Jason headed to his cabin for the night feeling like he was the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

Any good luck he may have had the day before was slowly dwindling. The day started out pretty well, then it started to drizzle. That drizzle turned into a downpour. Not only that but an alarm went off alerting him to the fact that his buoy was moving. He knew it wasn’t the storm. Something was messing with one of his crab pots! Well, not this time. He came prepared for this.

Jason threw on a rain coat, hat, his boots and headed topside. He grabbed a rope that was attached to a large, weighted net he had on the deck. He threaded the length of it through the hook on the crane and the other end through a pulley system. Jason fed the rope around a giant spool until the net was hoisted up into the air. He positioned the crane until the hook and net hung over the stern of the boat. 

Jason brought up _Lucille's_ anchor then gunned it for his buoy. The pots were being dragged further into The Devil's Sea. He needed to cut it off. Luckily for him, his boat was fast enough to catch up to it.

He could see his buoy bobbing in the water just ahead of him. Jason used the pulley system to drop the weighted net into the water as he got close to his pots. He wanted to snag the shark, not to kill it, but to drag it further out to sea. Hopefully that’ll give him time to retrieve his crab pots before they get too damaged.

As he passed a few feet from the buoy, he held his breath, and waited for a sign that he caught the thing. Jason got his answer when the crane jerked downward as the rope grew taught. 

“Gotcha you sonofabitch!” Jason cheered. He wound the spool, pulling up several feet of rope, then sped off in the opposite direction, away from _The Devil’s Sea._ As soon as he got far enough away from his pots, he was going to hoist up the culprit so he could get a better look at it. If he knew the kind of shark he was dealing with, he could reinforce his pots to make them harder to bust open. Then he’ll let it go.

15 minutes into the trip and the crane was suddenly jerked downward. This caused the stern of the boat to partially submerge. Water flooded the deck and nearly knocked Jason off his feet. He held the steering wheel for dear life until Lucille righted herself. Jason gasped and wiped the water from his eyes.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”. Whatever he caught was big and strong enough to fight against the crane. Jason cut the engines and diverted all power to the wench. Maybe if he pulled it up, he could tire it out, and it would stop fighting. He didn’t fancy getting knocked into the water with an angry shark.

Jason grabbed the control box for the crane and made his way to the stern of his boat. The wench continued to strain as it tried to bring up whatever he caught. _Lucille_ rocked back and forth violently as the net got close to the surface. He held his breath as his catch finally breached the surface.

Jason knew the pouring rain was making it hard to see but he couldn’t make heads or tails out of what he was looking at. It looked like he caught a giant ball of seaweed, only it was moving! He got a little closer to get a better look but jumped back when a huge…crab claw burst through the seaweed and his net!

He screamed and scrambled back as the claw cut through the fishing net. The creature hissed and thrashed about as it tried to free itself. _Lucille_ bobbed and swayed, causing Jason to loose his footing and slide across the deck. He managed to grab onto the crane to keep himself from being thrown into water.

The net swung over his prone form. He could see flashes of the creature's red shell amidst all the seaweed and debris. It made loud, angry clicking noises as it reached up and tugged on the rope holding the net up. The weight of the creature and net put enormous strain on the crane. Jason heard the screech of bending metal and the pops of breaking joints. Water crested over the stern and nearly sent him into the sea. He needed to release this thing before it sunk his boat.

Jason’s heart leapt into his throat when the creature stopped struggling and he saw a face emerge from the seaweed. He blinked and rubbed the water from his eyes because he really hoped he was seeing thing. It didn’t appear to have any eyes, but he couldn’t miss the wide, manic grin that spread across its face. The creature growled and tried to grab him with its claw. 

He jolted back when the claw snapped mere inches from his face. Jason scramble back as the net swung closer and the creature tried to grab him. His hand suddenly brushed against the control box for the crane and he fumbled to pick it up.

He frantically pressed the release button just as the creature’s crab claw was about to close around his neck. The weighted net dropped, dragging the creature along with it. It let loose an unholy screech as it disappeared beneath the waves. 

Jason barely had time to catch his breath when part of the rope got jammed on the crane’s hook. The metal groaned then broke off, sending the hook and the rope hurtling into the sea. _Lucille_ bobbed on the water, small waves crested over her sides. It took a few minutes but the boat started to settle. The driving rain weakened to a constant drizzle and the winds began to die down.

Jason laid on the deck panting heavily. His mind was racing. His grandfather told him stories of demons that lived in the sea. Creatures that wrecked ships and dragged men down to the depths, never to be seen again. He scoffed at such stories. Monsters weren’t real! And yet, he came face to face with…something. It reached out to him. It tried to kill him!

That sobering thought spurred Jason to action. He got to his feet and ran for the boat’s controls. He needed to get out of here! As much as he wanted his pots, he wasn’t going back there with a busted crane and no way to defend himself.

He flipped a few switches and turned the key. The engine roared to life, then Jason heard a sound that made his heart drop. There was a loud bang and sputtering like a drowning beast. Jason could smell smoke coming from below deck. He quickly turned it off.

“Oh no no no baby, not now!” He threw open the hatch that lead to the engine. Dark smoke billowed out into his face. He waved it away so he could get a better look at the damage. The crane must have put a strain on the engine when he reeled in that…thing. Not only that, but water had got into it as well.

“Damnit!” Jason screamed, slamming the hatch back down. Without the engine, he was dead in the water. He couldn’t even use the radio to call for help. He had a cell phone, but there was no service way out here. And to add insult to injury, the sun was going down.

“I’ll have to wait till morning…” he whispered. Jason ran a shaky hand down his face. He didn’t want to be out here with that creature lurking about, but he had little choice. He took one more look around before he ran for the cabin. He locked the door and pulled out the tool box he kept under the bed. There was a large, heavy wrench inside.

“Better than nothing.” Jason sighed and gripped the tool tightly in his hands. He sat on the bed and stared out the cabin window. All he could hear was the pitter patter of rain against the glass. He sighed. One thing's for sure: he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

**OoOoOoO**

Damn that human! How dare he do this to him. All he wanted to do was release the crabs that got caught in the traps back into his territory where they would be safe. He didn’t expect a net to be dropped on him or for him to be dragged halfway across the sea floor!

The crab like creature was busy cutting through the thick rope that entangled him. The large hook attached to the other end was heavy and dragged him down. He won’t get too far lugging this thing around. It took him a few tries, but he finally snapped the rope. This would have been easier if he didn’t have part of the net digging into his joints. It was making it hard for him to move.

Here he was, The Demon of The Devil’s Sea, The Sinker of Ships, and the Drowner of Men…caught in a damn fishermen's net. On the bright side, he got a good look at the crabber. If he ever sees that human again, he will tear him apart and feed him to the crabs.

The demon trudged across the sea floor. Each step was excruciating as the netting cut deeper into his soft joints. Dark fluid oozed from the wounds, clouding the water around him. He managed to shred most of the net, but there were certain parts he couldn't reach, including something wrapped around his neck.

He thought about calling his friend for help, but quickly changed his mind. The little jellyfish wasn’t strong enough to break his bindings. Plus, he was bleeding out. Any predator or demon could smell his weakness and attack. He wouldn’t be able to protect them in this state. 

“ _Yeah, cause that worked out so well the last time._ ” The demon thought bitterly. The little jellyfish demon was snatched from his grasp earlier, caught in another fishermen’s net. Luckily, the human let him go, unharmed. The little cuttlefish even healed the human from one of his stings. They had a long conversation about how humans can’t be trusted after that.

He needed to get out of the water. Get to dry land before he lost consciousness from blood loss. He can find a secluded spot to rest and heal up. Hopefully he’ll have enough strength to get the rest of the net off before it severed his limbs.

* * *

The demon wasn’t sure how long he walked or where he really was. All he knew was that he finally reached a beach. It was dark and not a human in sight. He stumbled across the sand with only the moonlight to guide him. There was a rocky outcropping at the end of the beach. He was sure no one would be able to see him if he hid there. The crab demon tripped over a few stones before collapsing onto his stomach on the soft sand.

Before he let the darkness consume him, he made a series of soft clicking noises. The sound echoed off the rock wall surrounding him. The sand shifted as crabs of all shapes and sizes emerged and scuttled towards him. The crawled all over him and began picking at the net, rope, and seaweed that clung to his body. As his mind sunk into the void, he hoped his little friends could free him before any humans found him.

**OoOoOoO**

“Hey Sarah, over here! I found a pretty one.” A little girl held up a shell for her younger sister to see.

“I’m coming Beth!” Sarah ran up to her sister with a bucket in hand. Beth dropped their newest treasure into the pail with the other shells they’ve collected that morning.

It was the start of summer and all of the children were out of school. The pair planned to spend their freedom building sand castles, swimming, and having music lessons with their neighbor, Mrs. Connors. She had a really pretty voice and they loved to hear her sing.

“Girls, don’t go too far!” their mother called out to them. She was hanging some sheets on a line outside. The warm breeze will dry them in no time and give them a fresh smell.

“Okay mama!” Beth yelled back. She was determined to have a bucket full of seashells so they can decorate their sand castle. It was going the be a castle fit for a prince and princess. Only the best ones will do.

After an half an hour of scouring the beach, they came close to the large boulder that marked where they were allowed to go. Normally they would turn around and go back, but Beth really wanted to see if there were better shells in that area.

“But-But we’re not suppose to go there.” Sarah wringed the handle of the pail in her hands. “It’s dangerous.”

“We’re just going to see real quick!” Beth whispered. She glanced back at the house nervously. “C'mon, pleeeaaase?” she whined.

Sarah bit her bottom lip. She knew they would get into trouble. The rocks were slippery and they might get hurt like the last time. But her sister said she'd be more careful this time and they would be alright if they just took a little peek. 

Sarah looked back at the house. Their mom was busy. It was now or never. She followed Beth around the large rock. They had to step out into the water a little but made their way back to the sand quickly. This part of the beach was shaded by a high rock wall that formed a large semicircle. The sounds of the ocean echoed off the stones around them.

The sisters only took a few steps in when they noticed a large mound of seaweed, drift wood, and rope piled up in the middle of the small private beach. Once they mustered up the courage, they moved a little closer. 

“Beth? What is that?” Sarah’s voice quivered slightly.

“I dunno.” Beth picked up a long stick and began poking the seaweed. There was a bunch of small crabs crawling all over it. “It’s probably some junk that washed up here after the storm.”

Both girls jumped back when the entire mound shifted and moaned. Parts of the seaweed fell away and they could see something underneath. They got a little closer and used the stick to push more of the plant material away. They could see something red and shiny. A horrible wheezing sound could be heard from the mystery creature in the seaweed.

Beth and Sarah looked at each other before bolting. They ran back to the house, yelling for help. Their mother came from around the side of the house to see what was wrong. The children told her that something strange washed up on the beach and it sounded hurt. After she rushed into the house to grab her cellphone, she followed the children. If it was a dolphin or some other marine animal, she’ll call the Coast Guard. They knew how to help stranded animals. She just hoped they weren’t too late. 

When their mother noticed they were heading for the rocks, she scolded them for going there after she told them not to. They flinched and looked very contrite, apologizing for disobeying her. Sarah took her mother’s hand and pulled her around the large boulder.

She stepped around the rock and froze. She wasn’t sure what she was looking at but it definitely wasn’t a dolphin. There were crabs crawling all over it and it wheezed as though something was choking it. Beth ran up to the heap of seaweed and debris and pulled some of it away. They could see the creature's shiny red shell. 

“Mama, what is it?” Sarah asked. She brushed her tiny fingers against a thick rope. It was wrapped around parts of the creature’s body.

“I-I'm not sure…” Their mother walked around it to get a better look. She could see pieces of a net wrapped around its body. Her foot hit something laying on the sand. When she cleared some of the seaweed away, she was shocked to see a giant claw! “I think it’s a crab, but I’ve never seen one this big before.”

The children asked what they should do. She took out her cellphone and told them she was calling the Coast Guard. Before she could dial the number, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. They all screamed as the mound shuddered, revealing more of the creature’s body including its horned head! She tried to pull away but the creature’s grip was too strong.

“ **Don’t…call…** ” the creature gasped. “ **Pleassse…** ” Whatever this thing was, it wasn’t a crab. It could talk!

She must have taken too long to answer because it tightened its grip on her ankle. Its hand was large and almost human except it was covered in the same shell as the claw. It was hard and really hurt.

“Okay, okay! I won’t call them!” she gasped and fumbled to shut off her phone. The creature seemed to watch her as she slipped her phone into her pocket. After a few tense moments, it gurgled and released her ankle. She stumbled back, grabbed her children, and ran back the way they came. She practically dragged them back to the house and didn’t stop until they were safely behind the front door. The children stood there and watched their mother pull out her phone again.

“Mommy wait!” Beth yelled. “You said you wouldn’t call the Coast Guard!” 

“I-I know baby, but it looks hurt. They can help it and-" she tried to explain but Sarah cut her off.

“Maybe…maybe we can help the crab monster?” the little girl hugged her pail. She looked very shaken.

“I don’t know. That creature could be dangerous.” Both girls looked up at their mother with pleading eyes and begged her to help. It was times like this that she wished her husband was here. He’d know what to do.

The woman sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Maybe if she cut enough of the rope and net away, it’ll crawl back to wherever it came from. She just hoped it was too weak to attack her. The children followed her to the garage where she grabbed a hand saw and a pair of gardening shears.

“I’m going to get some of that junk off of it. I don’t want you two to get too close, alright?”. Both girls nodded vigorously and followed their mother back to the rocks. The creature was right where they left it. There were even more crabs crawling over it. It was quite the sight.

She approached the crab creature cautiously. It was eerie the way the little crustaceans moved around her as she got closer. She could feel all those little eyes on her. It made a shiver run up her spine.

The creature turned its head in her direction. She flinched when it hissed at her, revealing a row of blocky, human like teeth. Its massive claw snapped menacingly.

“P-Please, I want to help.”. She stopped in her tracks and held up the tools in shaky hands. “I just want to cut the rope and net, okay?”

It seemed to study her for a moment before laying its head back down. It made a soft clicking noise which caused the rest of the crabs to crawl off its body. It waited patiently for her to make the next move.

She swallowed dryly as she moved closer. It smelled strongly of sea water, fish, and rotting vegetation. The clumps of seaweed made it hard to see what she was doing so she began clearing it out. She looked up when she heard soft footsteps growing closer. Beth and Sarah were by the creature’s side. They were pulling pieces of driftwood and other debris from around the net covering it. Their mother told them to step back but they said they really wanted to help. The creature didn’t move, but she tried to work quickly so she could get her children out of harm’s way. 

As more of the debris was cleared, they saw more of the creature’s body. It was bright red with a greyish blue underbelly. It had six long, jointed, shell covered legs. Its right hand had five fingers and its left was a massive crab claw. It opened and closed slowly but it seemed like a reflex rather than aggression. Its head was topped with black tipped, curvy horns. She didn’t see any eyes but she couldn’t shake the feeling it was watching them.

* * *

Well, this was certainly unexpected. He had hoped that when he woke up, the crabs would have done their job, and he could head back home. He wasn’t expecting to be found by some humans, let alone be helped by them. When he saw the taller one coming towards him with those sharp instruments, he thought she was going to kill him. He was ready to defend himself, but all she wanted to do was free him from his predicament.

So, here he was, laying on his belly while these people moved around him. His body may be covered in a tough carapace, but he could feel everything. He could feel little hands pressing against his sides as they pulled at the pieces of driftwood and seaweed. Their little fingers caused his limbs to twitch. He wasn’t used to humans touching him. 

Then there was their mother. She used the saw to cut through the thick rope, untangling it from him so he could move a little more. She made her way to his head and paused. He could see the thoughtful expression on her face as she tried to puzzle out the best way to help him. She touched the back of his neck and he flinched.

“It’s okay. I just need to get this rope from around your neck. It should help you breathe better.”. The demon chuckled. When she spoke to him, she would look him in the face not realizing his eyes were situated on the tips of his “horns”. It felt a little awkward, but he didn’t have the energy to correct her. He wheezed and tried to relax, tilting his head forward so she could get a better look. She hummed, pressed her warm hand against his neck, and began sawing through the rope.

There was a sharp snap and the rope fell away. He should have felt better, but he didn’t. Something was still choking him. 

“Shoot! There’s some net wrapped around you neck. It looks like it’s digging in pretty deep too.”. She touched the wound, but pulled her hand back as though she had been burned. A black substance covered her fingers. “Is this your blood? I-I can’t use the shears…”. She suddenly called out to her children.

“Beth, bring me the first aide kit.”. The little girl nodded and scurried around the rocks. “Sarah, fill your bucket with warm water and bring me a clean cloth.”. The smaller of the two children dumped a bunch of shells out of her pail and ran after her sister. While they waited for the children to return, the woman continued to snip away at the net. She managed to get most of it off but ran into a problem when it came to some of his joints. Just like his neck, parts of the net dug into his joints as well. That’s why it was so hard for him to move.

A few minutes later the children returned. One had a large white box with a red cross on the front. The other had a rag and pail filled to the top with water. It sloshed over the sides as she handed it to her mother. The woman wet the rag and proceeded to wash the blood from his neck. When she was done she rifled through the box until she found a very small pair of shears and a tube of some kind.

“Alright, these should work.”. She touched the back of his neck gently. “This might hurt so I’ll try to make it quick.”. He braced himself as she used the small shears to cut the netting. She grabbed one broken end and pulled. The demon hissed and jerked away from her. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Please, just let me pull the rest off. I promise you’ll feel better.”. He growled but let her continue. He laid still and grimaced as she peeled the rest of the net from his neck. His inky blood dripped on the sand below him. She quickly washed the area, then she applied a strange smelling ointment to the gashes. It stung at first, but soon cooled and was quite soothing. He could breathe comfortably again. When she pulled a roll of gauze from the box, he grabbed her hand.

“ **Ttthere isss no need for ttthat.** ”

“B-But…” she stuttered.

“ **I heal quickly.** ”

“Oh.”. He let go of her hand and she returned the gauze to the box. She went to work on the netting on his right arm. The children sat in the sand and watched him intently. It was very uncomfortable for him.

“What’s your name?”. The taller of the two asked.

The demon just tilted his head.

“My name is Beth! And this is my sister, Sarah.”. The little one waved shyly at him. He didn’t miss the way their mother glared at them. He chuckled internally. Her children were too trusting.

He turned towards the mother fully and stared at her silently. She looked up from applying ointment to his elbow. He tilted his head and continued to watch her.

“What?” Her brow knitted together when he didn’t say anything but grinned crookedly. Was that a hint of annoyance in her voice?

“ **Your name?** ”. The woman glanced away and bit her bottom lip. She was probably wondering if it was a good idea to tell him her name or not. It wasn’t but he wasn’t going to tell her that.

“It’s June.”, she mumbled.

**“Heh, I’m...Ben.** ”. June stopped what she was doing abruptly. All eyes were on him now. They all looked slightly baffled by his answer. He didn’t know why.

“Ben?” Beth asked. He nodded. “Just Ben?”. 

“ **Yesss?** ”. June must have picked up on his confusion because she tried to explain.

“I’m sorry. We thought you might have an, umm, grander name than just…Ben.”

The demon scoffed and shook his head. “ **You couldn’t pronounce my true name wittth your weak human tongue.** ”

“Well, why don’t you try us.” June's voice dripped with sarcasm. Her eyes narrowed and her lips formed a thin line on her face. Her immediate reaction surprised him. What happened to the fear just a moment ago? This woman was either very brave or very foolish. 

Ben shrugged and let loose a series of clicks and soft hisses. He even clicked his massive claw a few times. When he was done, the group looked at each other, then back at him. June looked a little sheepish as she rubbed the back of her neck.

“Okay, Ben it is.”. There was a second of silence before the children began to giggle. June smiled ruefully and went back to applying the ointment to his joint. This was all very surreal for him and he hoped his friend never finds out about this. He’d never hear the end of it.

With his body free of debris and that soothing ointment applied to his wounds, he was able to bend his legs and sit up a bit. Ben was tired of laying on his belly. The children asked him various questions about the sea and the animals that lived there. He was surprised by their curiosity. He always assumed that most humans cared little for his home. It was refreshing to meet those with an open mind.

A small crab scuttled past the children’s legs and came up to him. Ben made a soft clicking noise as he let it crawl onto his hand. The crab raised its pincers high and clicked them together. The demon raised his own massive claw, returning the gesture.

Sarah came a little closer, fascinated by the smaller crab's actions. Ben held his hand out to her so she could get a better look. She tried to touch it, but the crustacean snapped at her. The demon hissed and clicked loudly causing the crab to lower its claws. The little girl touched its back cautiously. She smiled brightly and said the little crab was cute.

Ben turned when he felt little hands on one of his outstretched legs. Beth wrapped her arms around his leg and remarked that it was thicker than her. The demon raised his foot causing the little girl to dangle off the ground. She laughed, swung her feet, and seemed to be enjoying herself.

June rushed over and caught her child. Beth pouted and said she was just having fun. The woman apologized to him then scolded her daughter for being so reckless and using him as a jungle gym. Whatever that was. Ben didn’t see any harm in what she was doing, but he knew better than to argue with a very protective mother.

A flash of color off in the distance caught his attention. Ben looked out to sea. The top of a familiar pink cap could be seen bobbing on the surface of the water. He sighed internally. The little cuttlefish was going to be insufferable after this.

The demon let the little crab crawl into Sarah’s hand as he started to stretch his limbs. His joints were healed enough that they didn’t hurt when he moved. The little girl stumbled back as he planted his feet into the sand and stood up to his full height. It was then that they realized how much he towered over them.

Ben thanked them all and told the group it was time for him to leave. The children seemed genuinely sad to see him go. June just seemed relieved he was well enough to go home. The demon peeked around the boulder to make sure the coast was clear. He didn’t want to be seen as he made it back to the water. 

There was just one more thing he needed to take care of before he left. Ben turned and stalked towards the group. June grabbed her children and backed up until her back hit the wall. He had them pinned as planted his legs on either side of them so they couldn’t escape. He crouched down until his face was a foot away from June’s.

“ **I have…a favor to asssk of you.** ”. June’s eyes grew wide and she pushed the children behind her, shielding them from him. “ **I would appreciate it, ifff you told no one of thisss.** ”. He raised his claw and snapped it loudly to emphasize his point. “ **I do not want sssome scientist hunting me down to ssstudy me.** ”. 

“Y-Yes. Of course!” June stammered nervously. They all nodded, with the children promising not to tell anyone. Satisfied that he guaranteed their silence, Ben backed away. He dashed across the beach, hit the water, and quickly disappeared beneath the waves.

June quickly collected their things, took her daughters by the hand, and left the area as fast as she could. They were in such a rush, they didn’t notice the black tipped horns poking out of the water or that they were being watched. Ben wanted to know where they lived just in case they lied and he needed to pay them a little visit.

“Ben!” The demon saw a large pink jellyfish swimming towards him. Said jellyfish was another demon he shared his territory with called Benny. The smaller demon's violet eyes were full of worry.

“I heard you got hurt!”. Benny buzzed around him quickly. His long tentacles brushed against him as he checked him over. “Are you okay?”

“ **I'm fffine.** ” Ben sighed. “ **How did you know where I wasss?** ”

“They told me!”. Benny pointed to a group of crabs that gathered at Ben's feet. “They found me at the coral reef and lead me here.”. The jellyfish demon floated around Ben and came to rest on his shoulder. “I got really scared when they told me you were on land. I couldn’t help you so far from the water.”

“ **It'sss alright.** ” Ben chuckled. “ **I’m glad you’re here.** ”

The demons made their way back to the reef in companionable silence but Ben noticed the mischievous grin spreading across Benny's face. He grimaced slightly. The demon knew what was coming.

“So, I saw you talking to those humans…”

“ **Yesss?** ”

“Why?”

Ben sighed, “ **They helped me.** ”. As soon as he said it, he knew he was in trouble.

“So…”. The little demon’s smile grew impossibly wide. “I guess not all humans are bad after all!”

“ **That’sss debatable.** ” Ben huffed. “ **It wasss a human ttthat got me into thisss mess!** ”

  
“I know, but~” Benny’s violet eyes were practically shining. “humans help you too! C'mon, admit it! There are some good ones out there.”

Ben rubbed his neck absentmindedly. He remembered June's gentle touch. That was something he didn’t expect from a human. “ **I…suppossse-** “.

“I KNEW IT!” Benny crowed and swam circles around the crab demon. “I was right!”. If Ben could have rolled his eyes, he would have.

“So you really got to talk to them?” Benny clapped his hands together. His voice was full of excitement. “What were they like? Were they nice to you? Were you nice to them?” 

Ben growled and tried to swat at the little jellyfish demon with his claw. Benny just laughed and dodged his clumsy attempt.

“I saw some children there. Did they help you too? What were they like? I’ve always wanted talk to children!”. Ben groaned as his friend bombarded him with questions. This was going to be a long walk home.

**OoOoOoO**

Ben returned to the spot where he got dragged away a few days ago. He cracked the traps open to release the few crustaceans that got caught in them, then proceeded to crush them. He took great pleasure in mangling them beyond repair. If he couldn’t get his claws on the crabber, this was the next best thing. 

As he made his way back to the reef, his foot brushed up against something under the sand. It turned out to be a beautiful scallop shell. If you held it up to the light just right, you could see a rainbow of colors reflect off of it. It reminded him of the shells the little girl dumped out of her bucket. She must have been collecting them. That gave him an idea.

Ben found a few more colorful and oddly shaped shells on his way back to the beach where he met June and her children. He waited an hour before dawn, where the sun began to peek over the horizons. The coastal community was still asleep, but that would change soon. He needed to make this quick.

After making sure no one was out and about, he hauled himself out of the water, and made his way to June’s home. The sand did a great job of muffling his heavy footfalls. He crept up to her front porch and laid the shells near the front door where he was sure they would be seen. He rushed back to the water just as the first rays of the sun streaked across the sky.

The crab demon hid near some ships that were docked close by and waited. The little town began to stir as people left their homes, ready to start the day. The door opened and there she was. June walked out onto the porch but stopped when she noticed something on the deck. She saw the shells he left there. Ben couldn’t hear what she said, but from her awed expression, she loved the gift he left them. Looks like the children will be adding them to their collection. He felt oddly proud of that.

He was about to leave but froze when someone approached June. Someone very familiar. The redhead stepped through the doorway and hugged her from behind. She smiled and showed him the shells Ben left on the porch. 

Ben’s claw snapped loudly underwater. It was HIM! The crabber that caught him a few days ago. He recognized that mop of red hair anywhere. He lived here! And he was June’s mate? Well, there was no accounting for tastes.

The demon’s expression morphed from shock to delight. He found him! And as much as he wanted to storm across the beach and snatch him up, he wouldn’t do that in front of June. No, he’s very patient. He'll wait until the man goes back out to sea. He had a bone to pick with him! Several…broken…bones! Ben couldn’t wait to get his claws on him.

* * *

It took him a week to get the crane on _Lucille_ fixed. Whenever someone asked what happened, he lied and said the hook got caught on a rock or something. He refused to tell anyone what really happened. Not even his own wife. No one would believe that he caught _The Demon of The Devil's Sea_. It was best if he kept his mouth shut or end up in a loony bin.

Jason questioned his own sanity at the moment. Any sane person would stay as far away from this place as possible, but he was determined to get his pots back! Although now, he was wondering if this was such a good idea.

The waters were calm and the weather was nice. Not a rain cloud in sight. All he wanted to do was grab his pots and go home to his wife and children. He really didn’t want any trouble.

Jason used his tracker to find his buoy. It was more or less where he left it. He hoped that his pots were in one piece, but somehow, he doubt it. That creature was dragging them away before he caught it. With the kind of claw that thing had, he understood why his traps were so mangled.

He used a long stick with a hook on the end to snag the buoy when he got close enough. Jason untied the rope from the buoy and attached it to the whence so he could haul them up. One by one, the pots came up, torn open and completely crushed. He swallowed dryly. The creature did this! He didn’t know if it happened before or after he caught it, but one thing’s for sure, he needed to get the hell out of there!

As Jason waited for the last pot to come up, something hit Lucille! He looked around, but didn’t see anything. Something grabbed the last pot, causing the boat to pitch backwards. He grabbed onto the crane to keep from falling over just as a giant claw rose up out of the sea and latched onto the railing.

Jason’s mind seemed to freeze as he watched a giant crab like creature crawl onto his boat. It roared loudly, snapping him out of his stupor. He tried to make a break for the cabin, but it was on him within a matter of seconds. The demon hit him in the back, sending him skidding across the deck. The man groaned as he slid to a stop. When he rolled onto his back, the monster was standing over him.

“ **Well, well, well. Long time no sssee.** ” A wicked grin spread across the demon’s face. “ **I didn’t think you’d be ssstupid enough to come back here.** ”. It grabbed Jason by the throat with its massive claw. “ **Looksss like today’sss my lucky day.** ”

Jason gasped for air as the claw clamped tightly around his neck. He beat on the claw with his fists but it wouldn’t let go. He glanced to his left and saw the pole with hook on the end, laying a few feet away from him. He tried to grab it, but it was just out of reach. 

“ **Do it, I dare you.** ”. The demon growled. “ **I will be happy to make your lovely wife, a widow.** ” Jason’s eyes grew wide. How did they know-? “ **I'm sssure your little girlsss will miss you when you’re gone.** ”

Jason stopped fighting and just laid there. He couldn’t believe this creature knew that much about him. It must have followed him home. How long had it been watching him and his family.

“Please-" Jason wheezed. “Do what you want…to me, but don’t…hurt…my family!”

“ **What?** ” The demon balked. “ **I have no intention of hurting your fffamily!** ”. Jason was confused. The creature sounded almost offended for some reason.

The demon stared at him for a long moment before releasing him from its iron grip. Jason hacked and coughed as he tried to suck in as much air as possible. The creature straightened up then pinned him to the deck with one of its feet.

“ **I ssshould kill you fffor that little ssstunt you pulled with the net.** ” Jason flinched at the pure malice in the creature’s voice. “ **I ssshould tear your body apart and fffeed you to the crabsss!** ” it snarled then grew quiet.. “ **But-** “

Jason shook under the demon's scrutiny. That dangerous claw flexed and clicked loudly. He didn’t know what he had planned for him, but he knew it couldn’t be good.

“ **I only allow the trapping of crabsss during their migration or the crabbing ssseason as you call it.** ” The creature huffed crossed its arms over its chest. A somewhat thoughtful expression crossed their face.

“ **I’ll make you a deal.** ”. Its sinister smile sent shivers down Jason's spine. “ **I’ll let you live ifff you ssstop sssetting your trapsss off season.** ”. The redhead started to say something but the demon cut him off. “ **In return, you’ll be the firssst to know when the crabsss are on the move. I’ll even tell you the bessst spotsss to ssset your trapsss.** ”

Jason blinked. Was this really happening? _The Demon of The Devil’s Sea_ was actually making a deal with him? Was he really in a position to refuse?

“ **So, do we have a deal?** ”. The demon crab moved his foot off of Jason's chest and held out his hand.

The man eyed the hand suspiciously. He knew better than to make a deal with a demon, but his choices were very limited at the moment. 

“D-Deal.” Jason took the demon’s hand. The creature’s grip was bone crushing. It yanked him to his feet and pulled him close until their faces were mere inches from one another.

“ **You tell anyone about thisss or break our deal-** ” the demon hissed. “ **and I’ll break YOU! Got it?** ”. Jason nodded vigorously. The demon let his hand go and backed up towards the stern of the ship.

“ **Oh and crabber!** ” The creature pointed to the tips of his horns. “ **I’ll be keeping an eye on you.** ” And with that, it jumped into the water, leaving Jason alone and shaken on the deck.

After waiting a few minutes to see if the demon would return, the redhead stumbled to his cabin where he sat heavily on his bed. He laid his head in his hands and took a few shaky breaths to steady his shot nerves. He really should have stayed home.

“What in the hell have I gotten myself into?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this. I had so much fun writing this.


End file.
